Ewan
Ewan（ユアン Yuan）is Saleh's student, the younger brother of Tethys, and part of Gerik's troop. Born in Jehanna, Ewan is a sage-in-training with much potential, according to Saleh. He is the third and final Trainee unit, more exactly a Pupil. He is quick-witted and excitable, slightly perverted (as witnessed in his A support with Ross, where he claims to have "many girlfriends"), and enjoys playing practical jokes on Saleh. He is troublesome and keeps causing accidents which Saleh does not like; at one time he "accidentally" threw Saleh's magic tome to the river. Stats Base Stats Eirika's route |Pupil |Light |1 |15 |3 |2 |5 |5 |0 |3 |5 |4 |Anima - E |Fire Energy Ring Vulnerary Ephraim's route |Pupil |Light |1 |15 |3 |2 |5 |5 |0 |3 |5 |4 |Anima - E |Fire Dragonshield Vulnerary Promotion Gain Pupil to Shaman *HP: +1 *Mag: +2 *Skill: +0 *Spd: +1 *Def: +1 *Res: +2 *Con: +1 *Dark Rank: D Pupil to Mage *HP: +1 *Mag: +0 *Skill: +1 *Spd: +2 *Def: +1 *Res: +2 Mage to Sage *HP: +5 *Mag: +1 *Skill: +1 *Spd: +2 *Def: +4 *Res: +5 *Staff Rank: E *Light Rank: E Mage to Mage Knight *HP: +5 *Mag: +2 *Skill: +1 *Spd: +2 *Def: +3 *Res: +4 *Staff Rank: E Shaman to Druid *HP: +5 *Mag: +2 *Spd: +4 *Def: +3 *Res: +4 *Staff Rank: E *Anima Rank: E Shaman to Summoner *HP: +4 *Mag: +2 *Skill: +1 *Spd: +4 *Def: +2 *Res: +5 *Staff Rank: E *Can Summon Phantoms (Phantoms Strength goes up as Ewan Levels up) Growth Rates *HP: 50% *Mag: 45% *Skill: 40% *Spd: 35% *Luck: 50% *Def: 15% *Res: 40% Overall As a trainee, Ewan's subject to a peculiar niche, joining vastly underleveled, a problem exacerbated by his late time of joining. This means if you intend to use Ewan, you should be prepared to spend some time leveling him up in the Tower of Valni or through a similar device, or simply feeding him kills he couldn't achieve on his own. A common misconception is that having more levels to go through makes trainees superior units, however, simply put, they tend toward predetermined stat averages, as with any other unit. His options for ending promotions are the most varied of any character, ranging all of; Sage, Mage Knight, Druid, Summoner, and once you've cleared both Ephraim's and Eirika's stories, his own unique Super Pupil class. - Mage Knight is the only path that gives Ewan a mount, making it his fastest moving class, and while it restricts him to Anima magic, alone, Anima is arguably the best magic type, and the mobility on a unit with healing capability can be convenient. - Sages and Druids could be thought of as the basic foot units of the magic world, both offering two types of magic and a staff. Both have access to Anima, Sages adding in Light magic, and Druids using Dark, making the choice, mostly, a question of which magic type you need. - Summoners are primarily there as a backup utility class, sending in summoned phantoms to attack enemies and soak up blows, and while any character's stats have little bearing on this class's primary function, it is notable that the stats of the phantoms themselves are at their lowest when summoned by Ewan. When appropriately leveled, Ewan stands toe to toe with any other magic unit, and typically comes out looking better. His stats are well suited for any of his classes, though if you're going to the effort to level him in the interest of having an effective unit, his potential is wasted, to a degree, on the Summoner class, Knoll being able to fill this role better and sooner. If one has managed to complete both Eirika's and Ephraim's routes, the player can access his Super Pupil class, where Ewan gains the flexibility of the Trinity of Magic by being able to use anima, dark, and light magic as well as higher stat caps superior to that of a Sage or a Druid, regrettably missing the use of staffs otherwise shared by all magic units. Considering that staffs are missing from the Link Arena to begin with, the Super Pupils versatility and caps could make it arguably the best class for the situation, being able to counter any magic user, having potential access to any S ranked tome, and being able to use the specialist dark tomes. Death quote Endings *'Ewan, Enthusiastic Student' (あどけなき魔道 Adokenaki madō) Ewan continued his studies, modelling his life after the teaching of Saleh. Eventually, his education branched of into different paths. His insatiable curiosity led him on a trip to explore the world. *'(A Support with Saleh)' Master and student returned to Caer Pelyn to study in peace. Ewan worked hard, and in time, his power grew to rival Saleh's. As equals, the two continued their studies together and expanded their knowledge ever more. *'(A Support with Amelia)' After the war, Ewan and Amelia set out, as promised, on a trip around the world. Their deeds along the way made small legends in the regions they visited. In time, Amelia gave birth to a daughter, and they settled down. Other Supports *Dozla *Ross *Tethys Gallery ewan.png|Ewan's portrait Trivia Ewan is one of the very few characters in Fire Emblem who can actually lose weapon rank when he promotes (if the player promotes Ewan from Pupil to Shaman, he loses his Anima rank). Etymology 'Ewan' is an anglicized form of the name 'Eoan' which is Irish for 'born of the yew tree.' Yews are long-lived poisonous evergreens which have come to connotate both death and immortality. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Characters